


Lasers and Kiss'

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nodding Regina simply wishes for the contact to be back. The delicious way Emma had her pressed against the wall no matter how inappropriate for such a time had the brunette wanting to have more. Even more so when Emma peeked out from there cover and licking her lips as she watched for any sign of the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasers and Kiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be a cute idea. Dnn't know if I executed it well enough though.

So, it was Valentine’s day and really maybe she should have seen it coming. However this day Henry was on a date and both she and Emma were chaperoning from afar. Since the curse of the Dark One was lifted, Robin moved on with Zelena outside of Storybrooke, and Emma felt like she had to make it up to her son for removing his first girlfriend’s heart here they were.

Standing under black lights wearing these horrendous vests attached to laser guns and back to back, “C’mon Regina admit you’re having fun.”

“Oh, yes, I am having a wonderful time,” she snorted keeping watch for Henry and Violet. As soon as they’d been allowed to declare teams he’d grabbed the girl’s hand and never looked back. So now they were team mom’s and dammit why did Henry have to decide laser tag was the best date idea ever?

Rolling her eyes Emma spotted Henry, “Bogie closing in,” she said in mock seriousness pushing Regina back into the corner for some cover.

Chest to chest and in the dark save for the black lights and the light bouncing off the neon paint covering the walls Regina was trying to suppress a moan as the blonde continued to press into her, “Emma,” her name came out a breathy whisper which had the blonde freezing.

Looking down Emma finally realized the compromising position she’d put them in, and for a moment she regrets it but then not so much as she can feel the woman’s warmth through her thin t-shirt and jeans. Trying to be a decent person though she moves an inch or more away from the body she’d been pressing into.

“Shh, Henry’s close which means Violet will be close behind,” she looks into brown pools that stare back into her own.

Nodding Regina simply wishes for the contact to be back. The delicious way Emma had her pressed against the wall no matter how inappropriate for such a time had the brunette wanting to have more. Even more so when Emma peeked out from there cover and licking her lips as she watched for any sign of the enemy. Having seen no one Emma looks back at Regina, there’s only two minutes left and they were in the lead (mostly thanks to her). Deciding to go hunting she faced Regina head on.

She was captured and hell maybe she had surrendered, but the way Emma looked into her eyes was so captivating and dammit so sexy. Not one to look away Regina was surprised to be pushed even farther behind the cover and into the corner where the two walls met. The next feeling she got however was of utter bliss as pin lips set themselves on her own full red ones. Snaking a hand around the Sheriff’s neck Regina deepened the lip lock until their tongues slipped and slid over and under one another’s. 

Breaking the kiss the blonde’s breathing was haggard and deep. She knew Regina was expecting more by the look in her eyes she was seeing, but instead of giving in she simply turned on her heel and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say awe?


End file.
